Finally found her
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: Just Edwards thoughts on Bella, and how she has changed his life in more ways then one. My first Twlight story. My first every songfic. Enjoy


Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. The song "Overloved" belongs to Paula Deanda. I just own the plot._

Who would have thought that I would ever find my perfect match. I never did. Nearly 100 years I have waited for her. I always thought I would be alone. Never to find that one person who doesn't see me as the monster I truly am. She accepts me for who I am. That is my Bella for you.

_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night  
Without holding me without holding me tight  
I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams  
And then wakes up thinking just of me  
Spent time on my own  
Spent time being free  
Now I just wanna be _

She is my world, my everything. I have to be with her everyday. It hurts me so much when I am away from her. Now I understand what Jasper and Emmett go through when Alice and Rosealie aren't there. They just want to be at their sides more then anything.

_Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved _

Everytime I am around her, I have to control myself. I just want to let go, but I am always afraid that if I let go, I will hurt her, or worse, kill her. She wants to be with me forever. I want to be with her forever but I don't want to take her life away and make her into a monster like I am. My lovely Bella doesn't see me as a monster like I do. She see's me as just Edward. She looks at me with so much love in her eyes, with her beautiful smile that makes me just so much more in love with her.

_I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again  
Even though it's been a minute since they last did  
Want someone who loves love songs  
And dedicates them to me  
And two loving arms never out of reach  
Been fine all alone  
Did fine being free  
This time I wanna be  
This time I wanna be _

My Bella is so beautiful, but yet she doesn't believe it. I wish I could read her mind to hear her thoughts. She probably still thinks that the smell of her blood only attracts me to her. It did at first, but not now. When I see her sad, I just want to hold her and never let her go. When she is smiling that smile of hers, I just want to keep that smile on her face forever.

_Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved _

I know when I first started to talk to her, my family didn't like it. They didn't want me to get to close to a human. I almost let our secret out to the world when I saved Bella from getting hit by Tyler's truck. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, I just knew I couldn't let her die. I kept on lying to myself, saying I wasn't in love with her, but deep down I knew I was. We started to date, and I started to wonder where this girl has been my whole life. She is smart, funny, yes she is klutz but she is my klutz and I wouldn't have her any other way.

_Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet  
Want someone who's there to share their world with me  
I've been too lonely for too many nights  
This time I need someone here in my life  
This time I want someone holding me tight  
Been under kissed, under touched  
Now I just wanna be _

_Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved_

In just a few short weeks, my Bella and I are getting married. Alice is the most excited because she gets to plan the wedding. Rosealie isn't all that happy about Bella giving up her life...well to bad for her. Emmett is excited that Bella is finally going to become one of us. He already sees' her like a sister anyways, and poor Jasper. I know he wants to get to know Bella better, but because her smell is still alittle too strong for him, he has told me he will get to know her alot better when she is turned. I told my love that and she just can't wait to get to know Jasper better. Esme....I swear if she could cry she would. I was her "first son", and she is so happy that I have found that one person who makes me happier then anything on this planet. She loves Bella like her own already. Carlisle, I know he wants all his children to have that special someone. I remeber talking to him a few decades ago saying I was never going to find that someone for me. I know he remebers that conversation too. He keeps thinking it over and over again in his mind. I know Rosealie will come around. This is my family and I am glad that all but one loves' Bella.

_I just wanna be  
Overloved  
By someone who's over in love with me  
Overloved  
Over kissed over touched  
Oh I just wanna be overloved_

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife" I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "I do". "Do you Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband". My sweet Bella had tears in her eyes. "I do". If I could cry I probably would have cried right then and there. "You may now kiss the bride" I leaned down to kiss my wife. The one woman I have been waiting 100 years for. I am more then happy to call her my wife. Isabella "Bella" Marie Cullen is my life, my world, my universe, and I know I can't live without her.


End file.
